


What Luther sees

by britishbossy



Series: Benji and Ellen - an impossible love story [1]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Ethan is Bi, F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Panic Attacks, Pining, SPOILERS FOR FALLOUT, flirty Ethan Hunt, point of view Luther, poor Benji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishbossy/pseuds/britishbossy
Summary: What Luther sees is two idiots falling in love and not doing anything about it.
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt, Ethan Hunt & Luther Stickell
Series: Benji and Ellen - an impossible love story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553824
Kudos: 14





	What Luther sees

At the beginning it's subtle.

Everyone on the team knows that Benji has always had a bit of a crush on her, meeting her almost 10 years ago when he was still a technician who barely left his desk and her being already a living legend in the IMF. So, it was save to say that the way Benji Dunn looked at Ellen Hunt was well known and not taken very seriously. Benji was being a fanboy, nothing more and it was not to say that Ellen minded even though she seemed a bit irritated by it at the beginning.

It changes though after Benji joins them in the field. They grow closer, working together more closely and always having each other backs. To everyone's surprise (though they would never admit that out loud) the role of a field agent grows on Benji. He transforms, the slightly chubby tech nerd from a few years ago quickly forgotten. With his body, his self consciousness changes as well. His eyes don't find the floor as often as they used to in the presence of other agents and he carries himself with much more confidence. Benji is one of them now and he fits in just right.

The way he looks at Ellen also changes. Where there was admiration and wonder not so long ago, Luther now recognises honest affection in Benji's eyes. There's still wonder in them from time to time but it looks softer, not quite so envious. He knows her personally now, he trusts her not only as an agent but also as a friend.

As they grow closer, Ellen returns the technicians glances more and more, easily matching him in trust and familiarity. At times, they seem to have their own sort of communication, their eyes almost automatically finding the other's, checking before voicing their thoughts, allowing the rest of the team to take part in the conversation as well. It's not surprising to Luther that Benji always takes Ellen's side when the team is having a discussion, only to get all flustered a few seconds later, barely able to hide his blushing cheeks while the others (except for Ellen) smile knowingly. His love for her is as clear as day.

It's not just in his looks. It's also in the way he constantly seems to search her approval, trying to impress her with his acting skills for an instance, back in the cave when he portrayed the man who had him kidnapped only a few months prior. It's in the way, Benji's whole face lights up whenever he does get Ellen's approval, as if it just made his day.

Luther sees it also when Ellen does her usual flirting routine with whoever negotiator or possible target or competitor, such as Ilsa Faust and Benji clenches his jaw and turns away slightly in a poor attempt to hide his jealousy. It's lies further in the unwavering trust he puts in her, no matter how difficult the situation, nor Ellen's own doubts about her abilities. It's in the way he always seems to find an excuse to touch her, within reason, of course. A pat on the back, a gentle hand on her shoulder. At the beginning, Ellen would just ignore these gestures, not reading anything into it. After a while, she started to lean into them, finding much needed comfort in stressful situations. She reciprocates after London for the first time, after they'd almost lost Benji.

It was also then, when Luther realised that Ellen might actually feel the same kind of affection towards the technician. When they'd discussed the plan, Ellen had been on edge, determined to do anything to get him back. It had been the first time since her ex-husband Jude that Ellen had been truly scared for someone. In the end Luther knew that she would always put her team first, she had done so numerous times, for him as well. But with Benji it had been different. She had been more than ready to die for him. Ellen would blow up the entire planet just to save Benji. When Benji had found him and Brandt after the switch, the technician had been visibly shaken. But he had not lingered on it, his mind focused on the plan to save Ellen and catch Lane.

It had worked. Together they had put Lane in a glass box, locking him up. Benji and Ellen had fallen into each others arms, clinging to each other like never before. It had been Brandt who had reminded them they still had to finish the mission and save the cuddling for later which had them both withdrew rather awkwardly before they took off in the van. Luther had thought that this would be the final kick both of them needed to finally talk about their feelings.

He had been wrong.

When they're about to make the exchange for the plutonium, he notices that too many things between them remain unspoken. Benji is scared as hell, no matter how much Ellen tries to comfort him by joking about it and in the end promising him to look after him. Luther can't see Benji's reaction to her words but the almost pained laugh he hears the other agent let out tells him what he needs to know. That this is dangerous, whatever is going on between them. That they're making promises they can't keep. And that they're close to the edge of an abyss they might jump into for the other without hesitation.

The abyss finally opens in Kashmir. Ellen dashes after a helicopter while Benji and Ilsa try to stop Lane. Somehow they manage to save the world and stay alive but only barely. This mission has changed them, Benji most of all for he was actually on the brink of death this time.

The fact that Ellen doesn't know only occurs to him when he meets her two months later, at a Café in Baltimore. She asks him about Benji, revealing that he hasn't returned her calls and they haven't seen each other since Kashmir. Luther keeps his mouth shut, even though Ellen's expression reveals worry and pain. It's up to the two agents to talk to each other.

When Benji suffers a panic attack during the next mission, Ellen isn't there. They have not been assigned together for some time and clearly Benji is having a hard time dealing with recent trauma.

When Luther asks him later to take some time off and finally talk to Ellen, the technician reacts defensive and closed off. Only then, Luther decides to get involved where he had promised himself not to and calls Ellen the same evening. He just hopes that he's not too late.


End file.
